User blog:Michi Loves Muffin/Best Generation 2 Pokemon (Round 17)
'--HUNTER WON THE FINAL SPECIAL POWER--HIS POWER IS TO BRING THREE (3) ELIMINATED POKEMON OF HIS CHOICE BACK--UNLIKE THE OTHER "BRING BACK A POKEMON" POWERS THIS ONE IS ALLOWED TO BE USED UNTIL 5 POKEMON REMAIN--HUNTER HAS ALREADY CHOSEN TO BRING BACK BAYLEEF--HE CAN STILL CHOOSE TO BRING BACK 2 MORE POKEMON--' !!! IN ORDER TO ELIMINATE THE POKEMON WITH THREE LIVES SOMEONE MUST VOTE FOR THEM AND THEN GET 3 CONFIRMATIONS !!! IF THREE CONFIRMATIONS ARE NOT MADE FOR THAT POKEMON WHEN A NEW ROUND BEGINS A NEW VOTE FOR THAT POKEMON WILL HAVE TO BE MADE AND IT WILL STILL NEED 3 CONFIRMATIONS !!! So I'm bringing back Pan's pokemon blog, this time for gen 2 pokemon. The rules are going to be slightly different this time around though so please bear with me. Same as with Pan's blog, you will only be allowed to eliminate one pokemon for each round. Each round will last one day as opposed to the three days with Pan's blog. A key difference with this time around, though, is instead of the pokemon you vote out being eliminated immediately, someone else has to confirm your elimination by replying to your post. Ex. Person 1: Unown Person 2 replying to original comment: I confirm Although you can only vote out one pokemon per round, you can confirm as many other's as you want each round. If a pokemon does not get confirmed after being voted out, it moves on to the next round where it still needs both a vote and a confirmation to be eliminated. Another change is although I am making the blog I will be voting out a pokemon each round as well. To try to keep things fair, though, I will not be confirming anyone else's votes. THERE WILL BE NO MORE SPECIAL POWERS '---Remaining---' #Chikorita #Bayleef'''-IMMUNE FOR ROUND 17''' #Meganium #Cyndaquil #Mareep #Flaaffy #Ampharos #Azumarill #Jumpluff #Espeon #Umbreon'''-3 LIVES''' #Misdreavus'''-3 LIVES''' #Houndoom #Phanpy '---Eliminated---' 100. Unown 99. Qwilfish 98. Granbull 97. Skarmory 96. Pineco 95. Remoraid 94. Pupitar 93. Porygon2 92. Feraligatr 91. Crobat 90. Dunsparce 89. Gligar 88. Octillery 87. Girafarig 86. Spinarak 85. Shuckle 84. Hitmontop 83. Tyranitar 82. Ursaring 81. Piloswine 80. Sunkern 79. Smeargle 78. Ariados 77. Forretress 76. Xatu 75. Magcargo 74. Wobbuffet 73. Swinub 72. Wooper 71. Tyrogue 70. Stantler 69. Delibird 68. Croconaw 67. Ledian 66. Scizor 65. Sudowoodo 64. Slugma 63. Natu 62. Elekid 61. Donphan 60. Slowking 59. Ledyba 58. Steelix 57. Yanma 56. Miltank 55. Skiploom 54. Magby 53. Corsola 52. Politoed 51. Heracross 50. Raikou 49. Typhlosion 48. Noctowl 47. Hoothoot 46. Larvitar 45. Suicune 44. Sunflora 43. Entei 42. Togetic 41. Chinchou 40. Lugia 39. Lanturn 38. Hoppip 37. Quagsire 36. Furret 35. Sentret 34. Kingdra 33. Murkrow 32. Snubbull 31. Sneasel 30. Smoochum 29. Marill 28. Aipom 27. Totodile 26. Cleffa 25. Ho-Oh 24. Mantine 23. Bellossom 22. Blissey 21. Togepi 20. Celebi 19. Igglybuff 18. Houndour 17. Quilava 16. Pichu 15. Teddiursa Category:Blog posts